Before Goodbye
by MiraculousMaker
Summary: An akuma shows up at school, barely giving the duo time to transform. But what happens when Chat accidentally uses Cataclysm on Ladybug? What does everyone think? Will Marinette die, or will secrets unfold with the Miraculous?
1. Chapter 1

Chat Noir's Perspective

"NO! MY LADY!" I scream at Ladybug, distracting her from the akuma for a split second. But she did not notice the one thing I was trying to warn her from. The victim, Program, had dropped the item it held, tricking Ladybug to go after it.

The trap was sprung, and my partner was dangling from the victim's trap that would give her what I think would be amnesia. I felt red-hot anger serge from somewhere inside me, propelling me forward and forcing me to use cataclysm on the item. Somehow, the item evaporated and a white butterfly flew away on its own. Only later would I find out that Hawkmoth himself had recalled the akuma. My reflexes gave away for a split second and my hand had not stopped moving.

As my hand gently brushed My Lady's shoulder, my blood ran cold. I slid into a sitting position and caught her, praying that it wasn't true. Then, Ladybug's costume disintegrated, showing not only her clothes but her identity.

"Marinette?"

Alya's Perspective

In that moment, everything on this planet turned gray. I screamed and screamed, writhing to get out of Nino's arms. This was impossible. Mari could not be Ladybug. It was impossible.

When I finally got out of Nino's arms, i bolted to my best friend. I put my head on her chest, hope bubbling up when i heard it.

"She has a heartbeat. Someone call an ambulance!" I yelled to my classmates. Then, in a small voice, I heard Chat say something.

"It's all my fault.I couldn't protect her."

As i looked over, i saw his expression. It was most likely the most hurt face in the world. It got even worse as he detransformed. Sitting before me, was Adrien Agreste, the love of Mari's life. The little cinnamon roll himself. That is when the ambulance arrived.

Chloe's Perspective

Impossible. Marinette, the girl who hated my guts, was Ladybug? Marinette, who always had a witty comeback, was also the superhero who saved my life every time a victim targeted me? It was impossible.

And Adrien? The boy whose mother told me to take care of him, just months before disappearing? The single male person I looked up to who was my age? My very own playmate since diapers? Not possible, in fact it was utterly ridiculous to think so.

As the paramedics rolled Mari into the ambulance, a few of us were chosen to go with her so they could get information. Alya, Adrien, Nino, and i were put into the vehicle. When the doors closed and left us in silence, a small red mouse flew out of Mari's bag and into Adrien's view. I almost passed out as it spoke.

"Adrien, i am Tikki, Marinette's kwami. You need to take her earrings so they don't fall into the wrong hands at the hospital." She said in a high voice, floating in front of him. Another mouse-thing, this one black, flew next to her and, in a deeper voice, urged Adrien to do so. Adrien took off Mari's earrings like he was told but put them in his pocket in a daze. That, is when we all started to anxiously hope for Marinette's safety. Little did we know the adventures we would have to face when our friend would wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Nino's Perspective

The ride to the hospital, besides the mice flying around and talking, was relatively quiet. Alya rested her head on my shoulder the whole way there and when we were ushered out, i found that there were hot tears on my shirt. The black flying thing said to tell them that Mari fell and hit her shoulder and head. The akuma was, after all, at school and there were no cameras to check. The students were at gym, and were not allowed to bring their phones. Sure, word could travel but without the authorities seeing Mari _with_ the earrings, there would be no proof. Adrien, on the other hand, needed to come up with another plan for his ring.

A few hour later one of the nurses came and told us she was stable but still under examination. She wasn't awake yet, but we got clearance to see her. Apparently, Mari had been here often for scrapes,cuts, and even a break. Her parents, however, were in Germany to help with a wedding of their friends and left their daughter at home.

We all entered the room and sat down, but i could not _stop staring at Adrien._ I mean, come on!

"Adrien?" I heard Chloe wimper, the one person out of place. Why was she even here? She hates Marinette to the core!

"What is it?" he replied roughly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alya interrupted. Chloe was taken aback from her boldness, wanting to clearly say it in a lighter tone.

"Alya, babe...he wasn't allowed to. You know that." I said, hugging her as the heart monitor beeped in the background.

"You don't think I know that? I, of all people in Paris, searched the most. I even thought _CHLOE_ was Ladybug. I barely even considered Marinette as an option!" She said, voice barely under a yelling tone. At this, Chloe started to cry.

"We hated each other _so much_...but i can't even count how many times she saved me. I can't believe it." She gasped between sobs, drawing out sympathy from even me. That, of course, was when we heard it.

"Mom? Dad? Where am I, who are you people?" the voice said, resonating from the bed.

Crap.

 **Please review, more to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien's Perspective

What? Did i seriously hear Marinette ask who we are? I mean, the partition between us and her _is_ closed. But still, did I hurt her so badly that she can not remember our voices? Hopefully it would stop there. She would have to remember being Ladybug -and us at school- right? There was no way she would forget the Miraculous right? The suit protected her enough so that she was ?

As i moved the curtain to the side I smiled in relief. She did not look to mad at me, but maybe that was because she blacked out before i detransformed? I shrugged the curtain away farther to let the others see her. Before i knew it, Alya was already on Mari, hugging her like there was no tomorrow.

"Wow girl, you gave us a scare. Don't ever ever ever do that again, do you hear me?" she said before Mari could answer, "Let me see that shoulder, the suit should have protected you, even from Cataclysm, so it should be fine." Alya rambled, gasping at Mari's shoulder once she got the gown to a respectable formation.

On the skin of her shoulder was a tattoo. At least, it looked like a tattoo. It was like broken glass, shimmering this way and that, all in red and green fluorescent under a black haze. The shatters were curved gracefully, like a ballerina's skirt silhouette.

That, of course, was when Plagg chose to fly out. Marinette squealed and hid under the covers, clearly also thinking that the annoyed kwami was a flying , she says something that left the group in shock.

"Who are you people? Where is my Mom and Dad? How come i'm in the hospital again?" Marinette said, loudly telling us that she didn't just forget our voices -but also our names.

 _Ladybug._

Alya's Perspective

No way. That stupid Chat Noir. Why? Why? Why!

All of our memories -our friendship- is gone to her now?

Wait. But she is also Ladybug. Does this mean she forgot about that as well?

"Adrien, give me your ring and her earrings. I need to have a little chat with the kwamis." I said, voice rumbling. He gave them to me, in that same blank way. At least now, if i kept the ring and earrings until all this was figured out people would think that they _weren't_ the super-duo.

"Tikki?" i said, once we were in the bathrooms by ourselves.

"Yes Alya?" The red blob said back.

"Is it possible for her to regain her memories with the Miraculous?"

"Yes, of course. But she may need other little clues as well. Along with that, there are other things that need changing."

Alright. Now, if i get Mari's Diary and a few other things we can do this.

"Okay. You can show me Mari's diary, right?" The thing only nodded at me and they both flew into my backpack.

"Give me her keys. I'm going to try to help he as much as possible." i said, turning as i caught the keys.

 _Don't worry Marinette. I'll make this right._

 **Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Contains slight spoiler for season 2**

Chloe's Perspective

Wait...amnesia? She does not remember me? At all? And that arm…

"Chloe? Is that you?" Marinette said, ruining any chance of slyness.I nodded back at her and she smiled. What? If she remembered me and not Adrien or Alya…

"How are you feeling?" i said, walking over and rubbing my hand in my pants.

"Fine. Why do you look so… old?" Marinette said back, all smiles.

"i...I don't look _old!_ What do you mean by that?"

"Wasn't yesterday your 13th birthday? You don't look 13 anymore…"

Oh my goodness. She skipped back 2 years? Oh no.

Alya's Perspective

"Here, let me take care of that" Plagg, Adrien's kwami said. He then zoomed to the lock on Marinette's Diary. She gave me copies of her keys a long time ago, so that covered the door.

Once i grabbed her diary, however, the box it was in trapped me. Once the embodiment of destruction cleared out the lock, i removed the book and stuffed it in my bag, i asked Tikki if there was anything else i should grab.

"Well...I guess her sketchbook." Tikki said, looking around for a minute. I grabbed it once she tapped the cover and bolted out of the complex, making sure all the doors were locked. As i fumbled to the hospital, Tikki spoke from my blue bag, hidden sneakily in the phone pocket on it's strap.

"You know how i said we'll need to change some things?" Tikki asked me, continuing when i nodded, "Well, amnesia never works well with a Miraculous holder. We are going to need the rest of the Miraculous to help. That includes the fox."

"Trixx?" I whispered, remembering the flow that enveloped me that night, when my sisters became akumatized. I barely recognized the 'yes' on Tikki's lips before i made it to Marinette's hospital room.

As soon as i saw Chloe crying with a _smile_ on her face, i knew something was wrong. Only because Mari also had a smile that mirrored Chloe's. Adrien and Nino both had their hands on their face, Adrien in frustration and Nino in confusing happiness.

"Okay okay okay… so you _aren't_ 13 anymore because i got claw-tiasmimed and got amnesia? And he-"pointing at Adrien, "Parades around in _leather_ with an extend-y stick and we somehow save Paris together? From magic butterflies?" said Marinette, giggling slightly. Her expression was one of laughter, not confusion.

"Yes. And you wear red spandex with black polka-dots with a yo-yo and call yourself Ladybug." Chloe said, gasping for air.

"A _YO-YO?!"_ Mari said in complete disbelief, her jaw practically hitting her lap. Even i chuckled at the amazement in her eyes, clearly not comprehending it's authenticity.

"Yeah, and Mr. KittyCat over there pined for you daily." i said, setting Mari's sketchbook and diary on the bed.

" _Really?_ " Mari whisper-yelled, "How come?"

That's when Adrien stood up and floundered over and plopped onto the bed.

"Because you are, with or without the mask, the kindest, most creative, prettiest, and bravest girl i've ever met." He said, leaning over so his face was about a foot away from Mari's. "Now don't ever forget who you were, because we are going to make this right."

"Yeah." Chloe said, fist-bumping the air.

"For sure." i said, smiling.

"Well, i had nothing to do this year, so why not?"

Then, all of us (other than Mari) yelled at once, signifying our journey.

" _NINO!"_

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Nino's Perspective

I am completely blown. My mind feels like a marshmallow. I'm melting, and all that stuff. But, seriously. When we were 13, before Alya, Adrien, and half of our class had joined us in high school, Marinette and Chloe were inseparable. I was always the grazer in the back of the class, looking on the fantasmic duo that is Mari and Chloe. Or at least _was._ Then, Chloe started to be… different. Rather than be nice and cheery like she was with Mari, she began to be rude when Mari's parents called on her to work after school in the bakery. Not long after that, Chloe started to talk badly about Marinette and threatened us for if we told her. From that point on, I'm sure that Mari somehow knew because she confronted her and there was a huge fight. Afterword, Mari was blinded and thought that Chloe had no heart, eventually convincing all of us that it was for pity. Chloe, however, almost never got over it and sometimes i could tell that she was thinking back.

But now that Mari's memories were wiped, i think that Chloe _could_ start over. At least, with Marinette. We shall see.

Adrien, of course, is kinda...upset, i guess. His face looks like it's permanently shocked. Even with Alya leaving to help Mari, i can sense that he feels helpless. But I can't do anything.

Adrien's Perspective

No. NO. NO!

Why? Just as i find out who my lady is, she goes on and gets amnesia? And...it's all my fault. If only my reflexes were not bubbling up as i saw Ladybug in that trap…

"So…" Chloe says after Mari telles her that she's only 13 still, "you really don't remember the last two and a half years?"

"TWO AND A HALF YEARS?" Mari blurted, obviously amazed. I see Nino talking with the doctor and he tells me that she needs to take a few tests before leaving. Meanwhile, Chloe fades to the background, asking Mari more about what she remembers. I put my hand close to my face, trying not to cry.

I didn't notice that Chloe had started to tell her about the accident.

"That boy right there? His name is Adrien Agreste and he has the Cat Miraculous. He is a model who goes to our school and he has a crush on you… at least before he tried to inadvertently kill you." She said, pointing at me.

"Stop Chloe. Please. You of all people should know that isn't true." I said, frowning.

"Okay, okay. He did it on accident. He's also allergic to feathers." Chlo says, giggling at Mari's faces. They were new faces to me, ones that have never graced her beautiful face in front of me. Oh goodness, she looks so cute when she's childish.

"Ha! And the girl from earlier? Who is she?" Mari asked, fingering her hairbands. Chloe then tells the child-like girl that her name was Alya… and started to explain even further about the Miraculous. Of course, it was all common knowledge, so who knows if it had rang any bells.

As I slowly fade in and out of existence, not listening to Chloe and Nino gush over her like what i did was okay. At least Alya stormed out and seemed kinda angry.

Speaking of Alya, she burst back in here and did the oddest things. First of all, when she saw Chlo being _nice_ her face was one of surprise. Secondly, she called me Mr. Kitty-Cat! Not only did she seem mad at me, but also seemed a little distant and drained. What had happened?

Once Mari asked why I liked her, i stood up and went over to her. When i sat down, i said the most embarrassing thing i have ever said.

"Because you are, with or without the mask, the kindest, most creative, prettiest, and bravest girl i've ever met. Now don't ever forget who you were, because we are going to make this right."

And it's a good thing i meant it.

 **Please leave a review, and i would like to hear your suggestions (^.^).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm not dead! Hello! In case you haven't noticed, this whole thing isn't going to be in Marinette's perspective. I decided this so i wouldn't have a confusing perspective on her part. Still, I may change that in the last few chapters! Pls review!**

Chloe's Perspective

Wow. _wow._ I can't… Just wow. Starting over, the arguments all erased? All of the pain I caused her, gone?

Please, oh please let this be true. I've wished so, so much to start over. Please please please?

We got her home after the tests, and i managed to get ahold of Marinette's diary. I started at the first place, confused when i realized the start date of the first entry. It was the day Stone Heart was akumatized for the first time.

My heart thumped in stattico beats as i read. _Wow._

The first entry was filled to the brim with Mari's looped scrawl. The words all jumbled together before my eyes, barely salvageable on the stationary. It told of Tikki, the powers, and the complete nervousness of that day. Entry after entry told of her days, even the rare ones that had no akuma. Eventually, i reached the spot when she gave _Alya_ a freaking _Miraculous._

I have to be honest, now that i'm reading these things, i only feel a slight jealousy now. I don't like being jealous all the time. After all, you can't spell jealousy without lousy. And this face cannot afford lousy-ness!

Once we reach Marinette's bakery, i reach the part about the new powers. I mean, seriously? One bit from a mini-macaroon and Tikki could make Marinette into a Superhero with extra powers!

When we get to her apartment, i fall on the stairs while reading the book. Forget Mari being the clumsy one, no i'm reading _and_ tripping? Wait until Sabrina hears this…

Wait one second… Sabrina. I know that she has always liked Mari but what if she thinks that i'd rather spend the time with her instead of Sabrina?

I reach the part that shows the other Miraculous. Woah. I had no idea that Hawkmoth was a Miraculous holder… And what about the peacock Miraculous? Where could it be?

Once i sat on Mari's desk chair, i accidentally bumped into the keyboard, causing it to wurr to life. And on the screen saver, for everybody to see, way a collage of Adrien Agreste and swirly hearts.

And that just so happened to be the first thing said boy looked at when he entered the room. Talk about timing.

Adrien's Perspective

Huh. this should be awkward. I definitely _feel_ awkward. So, this _could be more awkward._ If Mari could recognize what it meant. But, she was currently looking between me and it. A confused look was on her face, and a pleading look to Chloe broke the silence.

"Yep. You loved him." Chloe said, smiling gently. She patted Mari's head, and i could have sworn that Mari's eyes turned big and anime-like for a split second.

Plagg and Tikki, Mari's kwami, chose that _exact moment_ to fly out of Alya's reticule. Mari flinched away as Tikki flew over to her.

"What's wrong Marinette? I'm not gonna hurt you." Tikki said, grief coming over her face. The kwami looked over at her other half, confused.

"NO, it's not...that…" Mari trailed off, looking away. She fiddled with her hair before taking down the pigtails.

That was it, that's what hit me. Seeing her hair fall changed everything. She _never_ took out those pigtails. Not even to sleep. If she's changed _this much_ who knows if she'll ever return.

But then, she put her just-past-the-shoulders hair up again. Into a pair of buns. On the top-ish of her head.

Alya's Perspective

OMG!

MARI

LOOKS

SO

KAWAII

!

 **Please leave a review and any suggestions!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey-oo! So… last chap ended funny, so how 'bout a light one to follow-up?**

 **An asterisk (*) means something will be explained at the end of the chapter.**

Nino's Perspective

Huh. It's been a while since i've seen Marinette with buns. She wore them rarely to school back in those days, but i guess it's still a shocker to see that Mari could put her hair in other ways.

But i guess it's easier for the animators, isn't it? Just make important characters have outfits, but not HAIR! AND, WHO EVER VOTED THAT WE ALL WEAR THE SAME THING EVERY EPISODE, HUH? WHY DIDN'T THE CHARACTERS GET TO HAVE DIFFERENT CLOTHES! FOR GOODNESS' SAKE, THERE ARE MILLIONS OF DOPPELGANGERS IN PARIS, THANKS TO THE ANIMATORS!

Okay Nino, you need to calm down. Stop trying to cross to the fourth wall, it won't happen. At least, not in this life. And don't you _dare_ wonder if Out World-ers are trying to come into our World. The wouldn't try to, right? They wouldn't try to break all laws by going into another world that is secretly living under their eyes, right?

Wait... who are putting those ideas into my head? I don't understand, but i'm hungry.

"I'm hungry"

Alya's Perspective

"At a time like this, we need the Guardian." Adrien says, dialing a phone number before cursing and grabbing his coat. He walked down to the bakery and stopped when he realized i was following.

"Hey hey hey, where do you think you're going?" i said, crossing my arms. If he was going to go get the Guardian, i would need to come as well.

"Well… the Guard-"

"I know who the Guardian is. I just want to know why you're leavin' me here. I need Trixx, so i'm coming too." i interrupt, pulling on my own coat in the chilly Paris air.

"Wait...what?" he said, both of us quickly walking out.

"I'm Rena Rouge. Pour l'amour ci-dessus*, i'm so tired of jumping around the bush! Now let's stop wasting time and get him!" I shout, stalking down the road.

"Okay, okay. just … let's take another way." he said, slowing.

"Why?" I said, confused.

"Because you're going through school. I mean, it's the right way, but… you know." he shrugged.

"Oh. Right." i trailed off, scratching my ear. We ended up hiking about 8 kilometers (5 miles) around the school, along with anywhere with televisions, plus our classmates' homes.

Adrien knocked, sliding up his shades before entering. I walked in behind him soundlessly, smiling at the old man before us.

"Hello Chat Noir. Hello Rena Rouge. What is the nature of this visit?" the old man said, smiling.

"We have...a little… problem." Adrien said, fluffing his hair. A green kwami with a q-tip like lobe on it's head flew out of an ancient music player, landing on the Guardian's shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Well… it's a little complicated…"i said, licking my lips.

I hope he can help us.

 ***-Pour l'amour ci-dessus means 'for the love above' in French and Alya means it as a kind-of curse.**

 **Please, please, please leave a review! It doesn't take long!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there! Lucky for me, school ends on Thursday so i will be uploading much more often. Yay! Anyway, on with your previously scheduled story!**

 **Any asterisk (*) means the term will be explained at the end of the chapter!**

Chloe's Perspective

Wow. so inconsiderate. They just left me here with Nino to babysit! Ulgh, so ridiculously unfair!

My phone starts to ring as i grumble. I pick it up and glance at the caller ID. Pere. i pick it up quickly.

"Qu'est-ce que le père? ***** " i ask, balancing my phone between my ear and shoulder.

"Chloe! My angel! Where are you at such a late hour?" my old man asks nervously.

"At a friend's house. She needs some help so…" i answer, rolling my eyes as i untie my gym shoes, "i am going to sleep over here, okay?". I hang up, slipping the beasts off my gorgeous feet. Jeez, that old man gets on my nerves.

"Chloe? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Nino asks, rubbing his neck.

"About 20:32 (8:32). We should check the news, right?" i say, glancing at my phone. He nods and turns on Mari's news channel on her computer.

"- some students at the scene had told us what happened only hours ago at Françoise Dupont High School (school they attend in MLB)." the camera cut to Alix and Kim wearing gym clothes, "I just can't believe Adrien is Chat Noir and Marinette is Ladybug. We have s-seen them daily and...and…" Alix stutters, frowning, "Yeah. it is totally unbelievable.".

The camera then cuts to the front of the bakery, where a bunch of paparazzi are standing. Oh mon dieu** , what is happening?

"Um, Nino?" i ask, climbing the stairs to the balcony quickly. When i reach to the edge, i become flabbergasted at the amount of people there.

"Look! It's the mayor's daughter!" someone in the crowd yells, pointing. The mob only grows more unruly and now everyone is surrounding the building.

"NINO! If we don't hurry, they are going to come inside!" i yell, pulling him and Mari up. Mari had grabbed a bunch of papers, crayons, and stickers, things like that. Things that only children like to draw with.

That was the moment they came in. Nino kicked the door closed, and i made sure we had the important documents. A few moments later, Chat Noir and Rena Rouge flew over the rooftops to us.

"Hurry, over here!" i yell, waving my arms like an idiot.

"Sorry for leaving you guys. Come here, give Mari to me." Chat-Adrien said, opening his arms. He hands Nino his staff and carries Mari bridal-style. I hug Rena-Alya as we jump to safety. Apparently, the magic item will let a non-Holder guide it if the Holder commands it. So Nino is sailing away while i hug his girlfriend? Whatever, as long as we are safe.

After a few minute of jumping, we land on one particular roof that has an eye-scanner at the door. Chat lets it scan him and the door opens automatically. We all hurry in and are greeted by an old man wearing a red Hawaiian shirt.

"Well hello Madam Bourgeois." the man says, smiling at me, "Sorry for the trouble, but right now this is the safest place for you."

"Chloe, meet the Guardian." Chat-Adrien says, placing a hand on my shoulder. I felt my eyes grow big, my mouth sag open.

"Currently Ladybug will need some help, from you two, seeing that she no longer remember anything. Can i trust the both of you to keep the secret safe?" He says, lowering his voice. We both nod, and gasp when he brings out two boxes.

One box was held out to me, the other to Nino. We both slowly flicked open the boxes, smiling at the orbs that flew out to us. The light dimmed, and two kwamis floated instead.

"Hi, my name is Wayzz." the green one said to Nino, hovering close.

"And i'm Pollen." the yellow one spoke, also hovering. Nino clipped on the bracelet and i slid in the comb. We were ready.

"Now let Hawkmoth just try to stop us now!" I yelled, pumping my fist in the air.

We all agreed, smiling until she piped up.

"I'm sorry." Mari said, tearing up.

"For what, Princess?" Chat said, holding her hand.

"I've just made a big mess of it, haven't i? If i wasn't s-s-so clumsy then nobody would have known." she stammered, wiping her face.

"No, it is okay M. It is _not_ your fault." Rena-Alya said, hugging her friend close.

"Now… can you say 'Spots on' for us?" the Guardian said, holding a waiting Tikki forwards.

"Spots on." Marinette said, being encompassed in red light. But what emerged did not look like our beloved Ladybug.

"What?" we all yelled, taking in the look of her.

It definitely was not the previous Ladybug's outfit.

It was something else.

 *** 'Qu'est-ce que le père?' means "what is it father?"**

 **** ' Oh mon dieu' means "oh my god"**

 **Please review or ask questions!**


	9. Chapter 9

Alya's Perspective

The outfit, to be honest, caught me off guard.

Her unaffected arm was sleeved, and had a black glove-like pattern to the elbow. On the shoulder that _was_ affected, only the glove was there. On her legs, black boots cut off below her knees. The polka-dots had shrunk and multiplied all over the red. The moonlight streaming through the window gave off a glimmer on her exposed arm, hinting at a clear fabric. Her mask was black, and the ribbons tied to her buns grew, also black.

"Nino." i snapped at him, pointing at his bracelet, "Transform! You to, Chloe."

Once they both did, i nodded to the Guardian. We were ready. For war.

Queen Wasp's Perspective

I knew something was going to happen someday. Not even a month ago, Scarlett Hawkmoth nearly put an end to us all. It was only a matter of time until the superheroes revealed themselves. But of course, a bump in the road ha to appear. How utterly ridiculous that it just happened to be that the entire team was upended because of a miniscule slip-up.

Now, it is up to the rest of us to pick up the broken pieces and glue the shards together. But first, we had to make some sort of show. A distraction. A grand gesture. Something that may get us killed. But it was perfect.

So we plotted for twenty minutes. Until a plan was crystalized. And put into action.

Here we go.

Chat's Perspective

So it was to be. Alya, as a civil, was to be set on the top of the Eiffel Tower. Then, she would stream out to Paris that she would like to team up with Hawkmoth against Ladybug and Chat Noir for ignoring her. Surely, word would get around and maybe the Mothman himself would grace Alya with his presence. If it was an akuma, she was to go with it to Hawkmoth's lair, to pledge herself to him. If he himself arrived, she would spin lies and convince him to let her join him. On the false account of wishing to drive Ladybug and Chat Noir to the ground.

And with that, Alya transformed and leapt to the top. She used her ability to provide an illusion, like Hawkmoth did with his butterflies, to shout across Paris and gained many news outlets attention. Her message was broadcasted everywhere. Now, all that was needed was to wait. And wait, they shall.

 **Heyyy guyssss. Sorry for not uploading, and it is a little short, but i still need to plan the rest of this story and my other, A Tease. It is also for MLB, so i would appreciate you checking that one out as well! See ya Later! (_)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am soooooo sorry guys. Really. But here you go.**

Alya's Perspective

Overall, it was not a very long wait. In fact, maybe only ten minutes or so, enough for Trixx to charge up. And… it was not another puppet like we all thought. No, he came. Mind, body, and soul. Corrupt as it all was.

When I saw him in front of me I almost blew my cover from anger. _This was the man, the one in only an arm's length away, who_ ruined _Marinette._ _Maybe forever._

"Hawkmoth." I said, barely speaking, mostly gasping. It was actually _him_. "Mademoiselle Rena, how nice it is to have you as an ally."

"Likewise."

He motioned for me to follow, then jumped over to another building. As we hopped along the rooftops, something clicked. The direction we were going was familiar. Way too familiar to be coincidence.

We whipped around the mansion to the back yard. A window was set up very high, and when we neared it, a portion of the middle opened. We slipped inside the tiny gap, landing in a big room that looked like an attic. Butterflies covered nearly every inch of the place.

"So. If you really wish to be teamed with me, I need proof." The big man said in his big gruff man's voice. He needed proof, why not give it?

I detransformed, easy as pie. After all, if he staged an attack while we were civilians, he would command the akuma to ignore me and anyone around me.

He raised his eyebrows before detransforming as well. What I saw looking back at me terrified me to my core. Hawkmoth...was…

Gabriel Agreste.

"Holy sh-"

Chloe's Perspective

Still no update. We were lucky enough that the news saw them leave, but. She has still not given us an update.

Getting to re-teach Marinette about the present is kind of fun, though. We filled her in on akuma attacks, things like that. I even told her how I felt about the things we are learning in class. Luckily, Sabrina takes amazing notes, so that would not be a problem. I still could not get over the shoulder thing. It looks so...odd. Like stained glass was bent over her skin.

After a while, we noticed that Marinette still knew about specific events, like falling down the stairs at school or Max's little robot thing. But nothing about her being Ladybug.

Then, as we were explaining Zombizou, Alya burst open from the window. She had a smile on her face, and sadness in her eyes.

"Guys. I have a story to tell."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Please forgive me! (/\** **》** **_** **《** **/\\) I have just been published in 2 collections now, and high school has been hectic! Here you go!**

Adrien's Perspective

I felt my whole body go numb as the words fell from Alya's lips. My father...was Hawkmoth. Suddenly everything clicked into place and I was overcome by a sense I could only describe as... _relief_. Everything made sense now. Father was so distant, because he was a Miraculous holder. He had done so many _awful_ things, but there was a reason to it all. Even so, with learning this there was a sense of complete and swallowing horror.

"He did all of those...awful things… to save your mother?" Marinette asked, her beautiful blue eyes going shiny with tears. It punished my soul to see her cry, but how could I explain that I understood why he did it? How could I tell any of them that I would have done anything to have her back without sounding borderline insane? How could I even face my own father now, knowing that he ruined Paris in so many ways, for just one simple, selfish thing?

Marinette lifted her hand to touch my cheek, and that was when I discovered that I was crying.

Nino's Perspective

There was not really a whole lot that could make me tear up, but seeing my best friend curl inside himself was one. I ducked outside for a moment to catch my breath, but Chole quickly appeared too. We both were silent for a bit, and I hoped that she wouldn't say something stupid. But, Chole was nothing if not surprising.

"I have known the Agreste family since I was a baby. Mr. Agreste never really was one to show emotion, but he… he cared for them, Nino. He loved them… a lot. I doubt he did all of this for anything other than his family, but… to go to this extent." she shook her head and I had no answer for her until a memory resurfaced.

"I don't really think that is the case. Remember his birthday? He wouldn't even let us throw him a party. Maybe that _was_ where it all started, but that isn't where it has gone. He has put Paris in danger so many times...and even, I mean come on Chloe! Marinette remembers next to nothing. If Adrien would have hit any other spot, she could have died. Even then, her shoulder looks… honestly, this was all…" I sighed. After all, there was not much we could do anymore except ride this train of events.

Alya's Perspective

Marinette, even with no memory of these past years, was… still the most caring person I had ever seen. She and Adrien were talking it over in the corner, but I still needed to talk too. I lost my best friend, and everyone else was still talking about something else. If it was not the new information I had brought, it was filling Marinette in about the stuff that she forgot. Meanwhile, I had no one else to talk to.

Not even my own boyfriend checked in about how I was feeling, only talked to Chloe as if they were best friends or…

Maybe that was it. Maybe… maybe the two of them were…

Maybe Nino and Chloe were…

 **A little edgy-er than my older stuff, but I do love the suspense! Tell me, what do you think? Throw in a pun, and you might get a shout-out!**


End file.
